my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Daniels
Jack Daniels (ジャック•ダニエルズ Jakku Danieruzu): is a student at U.A. High School serving his third year as part of Class 2-A, currently undergoing a grade repetition after having failed to pass the necessary criteria the year prior. Being born of both Japanese and American heritage that settled in Tokyo shortly before he was born, Jack grew up aspiring to become a Hero like his father was before settling down with his mother and excelled at school until finally entering U.A. But on the day that he got news of being accepted into the school, his family had a big fight that resulted in a divorce which left Jack with his mother and his father returning to America to become a Hero yet again. This caused Jack to become conflicted and later down the line, unmotivated in his studies which had a substantial impact on his grades. Jack inherited the quirk Eden from his mother, a person which is very much against the idea of having Jack become a hero but ultimately gave him the tools to do it. Going by the hero name Purple Hero: Hunter (ヒーローのパープル:猟 Hīrō no Pāpuru: Ryō) that he came up with as a kid, which was more of a way to symbolize his favourite colour but later down the line growing more fitting due to his relentless fighting style. Being one of the only students to have undergone a grade repetition in U.A, he was dubbed Jack the Repeater (ジャックリピータ Ripīta Jakku) by his former classmates and later most of the school. The latter alias now serving as motivation for him to pass his grades in school. Appearance A man that's often mistaken for a ruffian, Jack appears as a rather tall fellow in his late teenage years that makes it self-evident that he takes great care body. The skin of his body being classified as medium whilst complimenting the dyed, light purple hair ontop his head. Jack's hairstyle is somewhat messy as the bangs on the front promptly present itself in a pointy shape, much like a V, while simultaneously leaving some of it untouched on each side of his face at just a little further length than his jaw. It also bears a close resemblance to a morning hairstyle as parts of the mid-section can be seen sticking out to the sides and pointing slightly upwards, this being the result from a mixture of hands tugging through it and a small bit of wax. As Jack is more often than not always seen wearing a pair of sunglasses with gradient colours of pink and purple, it sometimes becomes hard to see the light blue eyes hiding behind them. Whenever he smiles or opens his mouth in general, it would become evident that his teeth are in no shape or form lacking as the white rows of teeth are put on display. When it comes to Jack's set of attires, it would be apparent that he is a man that enjoys a more casual and easy going lifestyle as both his casual and school uniform both share similar traits that more often than not makes him come off as a delinquent. But it's by no means the intent, Jack's school uniform persists of the standard UA male clothing with a light grey suit over a white shirt and dark green dress pants but with a few adjustments. Unlike most students, he doesn't wear a dress shirt but instead a simple long sleeved shirt with no standard red necktie that comes along with it. Refusing to do so as it makes him feel uncomfortable to have something strapped or tied around his neck beside his golden chain necklace. Which isn't the only type of jewellery that he carries as he can be seen sporting a golden ring on each of his fingers. This is then followed by constantly having the collar, gorge and lapel from the suit pointing up- and outwards as opposed to having it resting against the suit in its proper state. Besides the black shoes that he wears, Jack also has a dark grey belt strapped around his waist with an oval shaped belt buckle with a cross symbol on it. As mentioned earlier, the way he wears his school uniform makes it's easy to spot the similarities it has to his casual clothing. Something which accommodates the white long sleeved shirt with a black and dark-grey jacket with two breast pockets on each side. His somewhat baggy red pants have several dark-red belts strapped around each leg, even presenting two extra pockets against his thighs and two sashes that hang loose on each side. Jack's body is one that keeps itself as close to its peak, physical condition, as much as possible. As a renewed student and future pro hero, the demand and need for having a well-developed body and more specifically, well-toned muscles, is crucial enough to make it standard for many, if not all, pro heroes. There is no difference in the case of Jack as beneath his otherwise baggy clothing that hides them, the man's skin would appear firm as his broad, muscular frame would only give way to the full and well-defined pecs that accompanied his slender torso and creating that V-shaped figure that's most often prominent in young heroes. Jack prefers to keep his body clean and chiselled, having made a habit of shaving his body as to keep it that way before heading off to continue his rigorous training. Personality History Synopsis Quirk Appraisal Arc Abilities Ways of Combat Swordsmanship Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Having been told to take advantage of height and general strength since his adolescence, Jack was taught to use the Japanese greatsword, better known as the Ōdachi or Nodachi, to point of being well-versed in its art. As a practitioner of Enshin Ryu and Jigen-ryū art forms, Jack's fighting style using this two-handed sword is mostly centred around taking advantage of its incredible length and power. This entails moves that focus on either downward or rotational strikes, being designed to either cut down or disable one's opponent with one swing or keeping them at bay while also threatening to cause serious injuries to those acting too hasty. While Jack's teachings have made him to instinctively go to only four points: the top of the head, the wrist, the side, and the leg below the knee, he has learned to change his style if necessary depending on the opponent at hand. His skills in swordsmanship have earned him the prestige of 1st Kyu, more commonly known as a brown belt, and could very well take the next step towards becoming first Dan, black belt, were it not for having quit the Kenjutsu school. Jack has so far not had many chances to showcase his abilities with the sword during his time in U.A High School, leaving the extent of his skills unbeknownst to most of his classmates. Hand-to-hand Proficient Hand-to-hand combatant: While primarily being a swordsman, Jack possesses a great deal of experience as an unarmed close quarters fighter under the guidance of his father, Mark Daniels. As a pupil under an American Hero, former Marine Crop and avid user of Hand-to-hand combat, the young student was taught the basics of the MCMAP fighting style. Thus Jack is capable of dishing out anything from punches, uppercuts, and hooks, be it upper- or lower-body strikes, counters, chokes, joint locks, throws and even ground fighting at a basic level. While the fighting style does include basic weapons of opportunity, knife techniques and bayonet techniques, it isn't an art form Jack was taught besides little experience with a knife, due to his training at the time using the Nodachi. As this fighting style emphasis strength and endurance over anything else, Jack was trained or learned of for later use as he grew older, to build it up with rigorous training and running with borrowed full gear used by marines. This has overall made Jack proficient at fighting unharmed, while also being able to combine it with his quirk as to allow him to quickly subdue an opponent once he gets close through transportation. Physical and Mental Abilities Enhanced Strength: Quick Reflexes: High Pain Tolerance: Keen Analyst: Quirk Eden ( Eden, lit, Heaven Is a Place On Earth) is the Quirk of Jack, inherited from his mother. Eden is a type of Emitter Quirk that was initially thought to provide Jack with the ability to “give” something in his possession or himself towards another individual, with the exception of other individuals. It later discovered that this quirk also allowed Jack to "trade" his possession with that of someone else's as long as it held a relatively same size. The object which is given by Jack will transport itself to the said entity in the form of teleportation. However, the range in which this quirk is set to function depends on Jack's environment as he is required to have to see the person he's interacting with. Furthermore, the object can only be teleported in a straight line between the two individuals. Jack cannot transmit the objects directly into another person's possession but will instead appear at a maximum radius of an arm's length from them, with the minimum being anywhere in between that length and himself. The objects that are being transferred must in some way have physical contact with Jack, be it with his body or something that he's holding onto with both hands, yet the latter cannot exceed half the height or weight of Jack himself. Similarly, in the case of the object that is being teleported, it cannot be done to something that Jack wouldn't be able to grab or lift up. The heavier the object, the slower it'd take to transfer the object in the form a "delay between delivery". These limits are however bypassed when transporting Jack himself and are instead replaced with nausea after repeated attempts. Jack is so far able to do it three times before nausea starts kicking in on the fourth one. This is only the case for when performing the ability within quick succession between on another, as holding off on using it for a period of time will refresh the ability. Moves Other Multilingualism: Japanese, English, Chinese, Russian Stats Equipment Hero Suit (ヒーローのスーツ Hīrō no Sūtsu): Gentleman Jack (紳士ジャック Shinshi Jakku) Old Nr. 7 (旧ナンバー。七 Kyū Nanbā Nana) Relationships Classmates= Aiko Kowareta: Akira Wareashi: Kinzoku Kusari: Jirou Tezuka: Midori Crane: Ryuji Adachi: Zenji Kaisei: |-| Teachers= Isan Jooryoku: Mimir Gashadokuro: Quotes Trivia *Jack's appearance is based on Yuya Mirokuji from the Re:Creators series. *The hero costume derives from Hakumen from the BlazBlue series. *The name of the character is a reference to a brand of whiskey of the same name, while his bokken and nodachi being the name of some of their most popular drinks. *The second alias, Jack the Repeater, is a reference to the well-known serial killer Jack the Ripper. Category:Males Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-A Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users